Lady Rosa Fernandez
Lady Rosa Fernandez (also known as Rosa Badfish) is a Knight of the Order of Santiago, as well as the Chairman of the Board of Directors of the Iberian Commerce guild, the Matriarch of the Vassal House of Fernandez, and the Director of her own company, the Badfish Syndicate. She is known to be a close associate and personal friend of Prince Ezequiel Clemente, and rumors have even persisted for years that the two maintain a romantic relationship, despite being unable to marry due to Ezequiel's status as a prince. Additionally, she is the older sister of Sir Zoro Fernandez, another close friend of the prince. Rosa is known for being a bold, intuitive, and inspiring individual, prepared to take on any challenge that the world throws at her, blazing trails toward unknown horizons where few others would dare step. Biography Rosana Marisol Fernandez was born on the 11th of the month of August, in the year 1723, in Madrid, Spain. She led a rather interesting young life, growing up in Palacio de Clemente, the royal palace of King Philip Clemente V of Spain, where her father was a guardsman at the front gate, and her mother was the royal chef for the royal family. Having lived in the palace, she was a childhood friend of the king's second-oldest son, Ezequiel Clemente, from a very young age. As they were growing up, the two studied together, with the intellectually-gifted Rosa receiving a rich education, due to the unique resources available to her as a resident of the Spanish royal palace. The girl not only studied academically with the young prince, but also learned the ways of the blade with Ezequiel, despite protests from her mother, being taught by the most skilled, experienced, and legendary knight in all of Spanish history, Sir Lunius Sargento, known as the Sword of the Morning. Over the years, the feisty maiden and the Young Lion grew ever-closer, and began a romantic relationship in their early teen years. However, their relationship was cut short when Ezequiel was sent away to France to live with his mother at the age of sixteen, and Rosa was torn away from her lover and best friend for a time. At the age of eighteen, in the year 1741, Fernandez enlisted in the Spanish Army, specifically in the Exploratory Corps. Due to the combination of her parents' connections and her prior association with members of the royal family, as well as her great intelligence and strong, bold personality, Rosa was given the rank of Captain from the start, and was commissioned as the captain of the Spanish ship El Pescado ''(in English, ''The Fish). Leading her platoon, Rosa would embark on adventures deep within the jungles of South America, discovering tribes of new, previously-undiscovered natives, discovering ancient ruins and uncovering centuries-old mysteries, battling against hostile jungle creatures, and creating more detailed maps of the region for the Spanish Empire. In 1745, after four years of exploration and adventures, Captain Fernandez and her platoon were recalled to Spain. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Characters